Mulciber II
**Slytherin }} Mulciber IIA guide to Lord Voldemort’s Death Eaters at was a Dark wizard, possibly son of Mulciber, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. Mulciber fought in several battles during the First Wizarding War. He was imprisoned in Azkaban after Voldemort's first downfall, but escaped after Lord Voldemort's return in 1995. During the Second Wizarding War, Mulciber fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, attempting to take a prophecy from Harry Potter. After the battle, he was imprisoned in Azkaban, but escaped in 1997. It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After the Second Wizarding War and Lord Voldemort's final defeat at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998, he was presumably killed or imprisoned again in Azkaban. Biography Early life Mulciber attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s. He and his friend Avery enjoyed playing cruel pranks on their fellow students, including Mary Macdonald, on whom Mulciber attempted to use Dark Magic during the 1975-1976 school year. Mulciber was also a friend of Severus Snape, which upset Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time. She found Mulciber's sense of humour to be very sadistic and did not understand how Severus could associate with someone like him. First Wizarding War Mulciber eventually joined the Death Eaters and, according to Igor Karkaroff, Mulciber was among Lord Voldemort's most important supporters. Karkaroff tried to turn Mulciber in to the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to gain release from Azkaban Prison, telling that he specialised at the Imperius Curse, only to be informed, to his dismay, that Mulciber had already been caught. Second Wizarding War In 1996 with the revolt of the Dementors, Mulciber escaped Azkaban along with nine other Death Eater prisoners. Later that year, he participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was paired with Lucius Malfoy. It's unknown if he encountered the children during the chase, but he likely fought the Order of the Phoenix when they came to the rescue. After the battle, he was captured once more. It is possible that he escaped along with other Death Eaters in 1997 and that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. If he did, he probably either died or was imprisoned again in Azkaban. Personality and traits Even during his years at Hogwarts, Mulciber was described by Lily Evans as having an "evil" sense of humour, even more than Avery. He enjoyed playing cruel pranks on other students, showing a sadistic streak. Lily also called Mulciber and Avery "Death Eaters", before they became two of them, meaning that they had a passion with Dark Arts and pure-blood supremacy. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Being a Death Eater, Mulciber would have been proficient in dark magic. According to Igor Karkaroff, Mulciber specialised in the Imperius Curse, forcing people to do many frightening things. It is possible that he attempted to use the same curse on Mary MacDonald, during his time at Hogwarts. It is highly likely that he was capable of performing the other two Unforgivable Curses, along with various other dark charms and spells. *'Duelling': Mulciber participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with his fellow Death Eaters, meaning he would have presumably been at least a fairly competent and skilled duellist. However, he was recaptured after participating in the aforementioned battle. He most likely took part in other battles as well, such as the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology May refer to Mulciber (Hephaestus), meaning "smelter", is an alternate name for the gentle son of Hera and husband of Aphrodite, who had a club foot and was a craftsman and balcksmith in Greek mythology. In Roman mythology he is the god of fire and metallurgy, Vulcan. More likely Rowling is making a reference to a character in John Milton's Paradise Lost, Mulciber, a story based on mankind falling into sin and the struggle of heaven and hell. Mulciber was a fallen angel who is the architect of Pandemonium, the capital of Hell and home to the demons' council. Behind the scenes *One of the earliest Death Eaters to have joined Lord Voldemort was also named Mulciber. The relationship of the two is unclear, but, given the timeline, it is most likely that they were father and son. However, the references to both Mulcibers are hard to separate and thus it is possible that Karkaroff accused the older Mulciber rather than the younger. *Despite being a friend of both Snape and Avery he is not one of the names mentioned by Sirius Black when he was listing Snape's school gang. It's unknown why he was excluded, though it's possible that there were other members not mentioned by Sirius. *Mulciber may have been the one to be hit by Ginny with Reducto in the film adaptation of . Also, it was either him, Avery, Macnair, or Lucius who had Pluto blown up in his face by Luna with Reducto in the book (though whoever it was probably survived). Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Mulciber jr. es:Mulciber (Era de los Merodeadores) fr:Mulciber (époque de Severus Rogue) pl:Mulciber (Era Huncwotów) pt-br:Múlciber (Era de Severo Snape) Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Mulciber family Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:HP wizards